Angel and
by Lady Papi
Summary: Nothing new, except the rating
1. Contact

A/N: I haven't seen many romantic Angel stories, so I decided to write one*grin* in case it's not obvious, this my first RENTfic. I'm also going on about three hours of sleep, and lack of caffeine, also written to the tune af many crappy pop love songs. If it sucks let me know, if you like it let me know, i may write more chapters to chronicle the ralationship and the brak up, but only if you like. I live for reviews, they rock my socks.   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT or any of the characters therein, they belong to the late great Jonathan Larson, though if life were fair Marky would be mine. Oh well, on with the story.  
Angel and...  
by Lady Papi  
He wiped the sweat from his face as he walked off stage. Oh, well, he thought to himself, just another step toward my dream. He was almost to the hall that would lead to his dressing room when he noticed the very uncomfortable looking young man, who appeared to be trying to sink into the floor. He decided he would go up and introduce to himself, hopefully he would be recognized for what he was, a drag queen, instead as a female as many customers had thought.  
He approached the young man,"Hi, I'm Angel," was all he said, hoping theyoung man wouldn't panic and bolt.  
The young man smiled shyly,"Hi," he said almost whispering,"I'm Mark."  
Angel looked Mark up and down, deciding that he was rather cute, even if he was kind of dorky looking, with his thick glasses, striped scarf and plaid jacket. Something about the way Mark was looking at him with those big blue eyes of his made Angel want to snuggle him, like you would snuggle a teddy bear.  
"Well, Mark," Angel said, trying to keep the flirty tone out of his voice that always managed to creep in when he was talking to someone new, "would care to join me for a drink?"  
Mark stuttered, slightly embarrassed,"I...I'm n-n-not old enough."  
Angel laughed and put his hand on Mark's shoulder, rubbing gently he leaned over and whispered in Mark's ear,"Neither am I, but I work here, and i'm sure that Bella won't mind."  
Mark was slightly unsure, but eventually gave in to Angel's gentle urgings. They were both well on their way to being drunk, when a rather large man in drag walked to the table where they were sitting. He realized that both boys were under-age and they were pretty messed up. He grabbed Angel's arm gently and leaned over to speak with him.  
"Angel, honey, do you realize that you're drinking in the lounge? I told you I didn't care as long as after-hours, or in your dressing room."  
Angel looked up at the big man and grinned,"Hey, Bella, this is Mark, he's my new friend," he giggled," and I don't think Mark likes boys." He giggled some more.  
Mark looked at him indignantly, well as indignantly as he could, considering his slightly drunken state," I do so like boys. If I didn't would I be sitting here with yooou." With that he leaned over and kissed Angel full on the lips.  
Angel was shocked, this was not the first kiss he had ever recieved from a man, it was by far the tenderest, sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. It was surprising that such a kiss came from a man, who only moments before had been trying to disappear. Angel leaned over and kissed him back, surprising Mark so much that he fell out of his chair, causing Angel and Bella to laugh until Mark picked himself up and pouted at them, they tried very hard to stifle the giggles, but failed miserably, soon Mark was laughing too.  
A very pretty drag queen had taken to the stage and was singing very pretty love songs. Angel asked Mark to dance, and laughed when he tried to stand and landed on his ass on the floor. They finally made it to the dance floor, and they spent more time kissing and feeling each other up than they did dancing.   
  
***  
"Angel,"Mark whispered, as they sat at their table long after the last customer had straggled out.  
"Yes, Mark,"Angel whispered back, wondering why they were whispering.  
"Are you sobered up yet?"  
"Yup. You?"  
"Yeah. Um...I wanted to tell you something, but you have to promise not to laugh."  
"Okay, I promise I won't laugh."  
Mark fumbled to find the right words, finally he mumbled something incoherent.  
"What was that, hon?"  
"I said, 'you're the first guy I've ever kissed.'"  
"Oh,"Angel said, wondering if this was the beginning of the end of their one night relationship  
"Can i kiss you again?" Mark asked, shocking himself and Angel.  
Angel leaned over and kissed him, pulling back he whispered,"Does that answer your question?"  
Mark only smiled and kissed Angel again. They didn't notice Bella aproach them again.  
"Hey, boys, you planning on staying here all night,"then looking at his watch,"or should i say morning."  
Mark looked, an almost frightened expression in his eyes,"What time is it?"  
"Almost 4 A.M. Why?" Bella asked confused by his sudden change of demeanor.  
"Oh, no!!! Oh, fuck! Oh, shit!!" and with that he was up and out the door.  
"Well, Angel, honey, do you think this one'll be back?" Bella asked, feeling sorry for the 19 year old boy sitting next to him.  
"I don't know, Bella, I don't know." 


	2. Favors

A/N: Chappie 2, YAY! Mark's thoughts after he leaves the club and returns home, also the confrontaton he finds before he gets there.*grin*I'm doing evil things to poor Markie, but since I can't have him Angel might as well.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't sue, I'm broke.   
  
Angel and...  
By ME  
Mark walked away from Rainbow Connection, the drag club where he had just spent the last six hours with the incredible Angel.(Author Interruption: at this point Mark doesn't realize that he is going to spend the next year tryng to cope with everythin, don't ask what everything is, cause i'm not sure yet, just thought i'd let the reader in on it before tell Markie, who is currently bound and gagged in my closet, cause he objected to the idea of him and Angel *grin*, anyway, enjoy) How could I have done that? Mark asked himself on his way home. He couldn't belive that he had just spent six hours hanging out(making out) with a drag queen. He wasn't even aware that he had any homosexual tendencies, but Angel's embrace had changed that. Mark suddenly became very aware of how deeply the beautiful queen had touched his heart. Mark groaned out loud, wondering how he was going to explain his lateness to his extremely homophobic roommate without getting screamed at and berated. He was thinking up excuses, when he felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. He looked into the anger-filled eyes of his roommate. Mark began to sputter out the first excuse that came into his head, but the other man silenced him with a slap in the face.  
"Fuck, Mark!! Where the Hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. I was worried sick about you, I mean you go out saying you'll be home in an hour, then you don't come home for God knows how long!" He screamed in Mark's face.  
"Shit, Benny! You didn't have to hit me, I went out for a drink and started talking to someone. I got distracted and lost track of time," Mark was near tears, he always got like that when he was tired, and he was very tired.  
Benny looked at his roommate, and decided to not press the issueuntil Mark had gotten some sleep. He put his arm around the young filmmaker and led him to the apartment that his(Benny's) parents paid for. On the way to their apartment both of the young men were lost in there own thoughts. Mark was thinking about Angel, and how he was going to convincingly explain his absence to Benny, he knew the losing track of time wasn't going be enough. Benny was wondering about what was wrong with Mark, he had known the filmmaker since first grade, and he had never seen Mark act like this. Distracted, lost in thought, and tired beyond belief, the two didn't notice the sound of high heels clicking on the sidewalk or the voice that was calling to Mark. They didn't notice the drag queen until he caught up with them and grabbed Mark's shoulder.  
"Mark, you forgot this at the club," Angel panted out of breath. He caught the look of fear on Mark's face, and the look of disgust on the other man's face, he understood immediately. The other man was the homophobic roommate Mark had mentioned, and Mark was terrified of what he would think if he knew where Mark had spest the last few hours, he added hastily,"And the girl you were talking to asked me to give you her number." Angel dug threw his purse for a penn and the notepad he always kept there, coming up triumphant he quickly scribbled 'Angel 555-9987' and handed the scrap of paper and the almost forgotten scarf to Mark.  
"Thank you," Mark said, grateful for more than just the return of his beloved stripey scarf.  
Benny looked from Mark to Angel, thanking God that his roommate hadn't turned out to be a fag. He was wondering why the drag queen had chased them down just to give Mark his scarf and the number of a girl who was probably a total slut. He was so lost in his musings that he didn't notice that whispered conversation between his roommate and the pretty drag queen. He finally came back to reality when he saw that the queen was walking away and Mark had continued walkin home. He hurried to catch up with the distracted filmfaker, not even paying attention to the fact that he was only about three steps behind him.  
***  
Two days later found Mark sitting in the living room of his shared apartment dialing the number that Angel had given him.  
"Hello," said a feminine sounding voice.  
"Um...Hi. Is this Angel?" Mark asked hesitantly.  
"Yeah. Mark?" Angel asked.  
"Yeah. Is this a bad time? I can call back later if you want me to," Mark said in a rush, preparing to hang up.  
"No, this is perfect. Actually, I was just thinking about you. Are coming tonight? It would be great to see you again," Angel was sure Mark was going to hang up on him, and was very surprised when Mark answered in with confidence in his voice.  
"Yeah. Are you performing? Cause if you are I would like to bring my camera and film it. That is, if it's all right with you."  
Angel gigled slightly,"Yes I am performing, and I don't mind if you film my performance."  
"Great, I'll be there in at 7. Is that a good time?" Mark asked with a lot more confidence than he felt, his insides were quivering from fear, uncertainty and anticipation.  
"7 is perfect. I'll see you then," Angel replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.  
"Until then, au revoir," Mark said to the drag queen that he had already become attached too.  
Angel almost dropped the phone, he hadn't expected the filmmaker to speak French to him," Until then," Angel replied, gently setting the reciever back in the cradle. He turned around to survey tha dressing room that had been his home for almost two years, ever since Bella had found him huddled on the sidewalk crying because of the most recent beating from his father(A/N: I will write one about Angel's past, i think I'll call it 'Lost In The Darkness' look for it soon, and now back to the story). He decided not to dwell on tha past, instead deciding to think about the evening that was rapidly approaching. He was thinking about asking Mark to be his steady boyfriend, for some reason he felt that Mark was different than he others he had been with. Angel sighed in perfect contentment, happy with his daydreams, when there was a knock on his door. Angel turned to the door, a little surprised and slightly worried, because no one ever came to his room in the few hours before his performance.  
Bella opened the door, and poked his head in,"Hi, honey, can I come in?" he asked uncertainly.  
Angel rewarded him with a huge grin, and asked,"And if i said no?  
Bella smiled, relieved that Angel had pulled himself out of the funk that had plagued him for the last two days."He called?" Bella asked  
"Yup, and he's coming to my performance tonight. Bella, I'm really nervous, I've never done a performance for one before."  
"Honey, this is for all your fans, as are all your other performances," Bella said, playing dumb.  
"No, Bella, tonight is for Mark, he's filming it."  
"Oh, honey, you'll be perfect. Pretend he's not there if you have to."  
"I can't the second song in my set is going to directed to him, cause it describes how I feel," Angel said, near tears, all his earlier confidence had vanished.  
Bella wrapped his arms around the younger man,"I know the one you mean, I think. "Can't Fight This Feeling," right?"  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
Bella got up and said he'd be back, pleading business with the bartender. Angel got off his bed, and went to stand in front of the full length mirror that adorned one wall of the room. He was trying to decide on what to where when he noticed his cinnamon-colored wig lying on the floor, his mouth widened in an almost evil grin as the idea solidified in his mind. He might make a fool of himself that evening, but he would have a companion in his humiliation. He bent over to pick up the wig and set back on the stand that it had fallen off of the previous evening, when he had been to tired to put it back properly. After replacing the wig, he went to get the decided outfit from the small closet, an electric blue pleather mini-skirt, matching tank-top, and platform sandals. He always wore skimpy outfits when performing, because the club was always boilng. He continued rummaging through the closet after finding the desired items. He came across a soft pink, knee-length skirt, he grabbed it, thinking this would look perfect on him(i'm not telling who the him is, though you can probably guess), next, Angel found the slightly darker pink halter top that went so well with the skirt. He looks to be about my size, Angel thought, these should fit him. He pulled a pair of pink heels out of the closet, glad that he had decided to get them, even though they were almost a size to big, he had noticed that his intended victims feet were a little larger than his.  
Bella came back to Angel's room a few minutes after he had assembled the pink outfit, and laid it across the bed. Angel was sitting in front of the small vanity applying his make up when Bella entered.   
"Hey, you,"Bella said with a smile. "Getting ready so soon?"  
Angel looked at his watch,"Bella, it's 5:30, Mark'll be here at 7. Oh, I was wondering if you would bring Mark back here when he shows up."  
"Okay," Bella replied, and left to prepare for opening.  
Angel smiled at his reflection in the mirror, deciding that tonight would be wonderful, even if he did make an ass of himself in front of Mark. He finished his makeup, put on his chosen out fit, and decided to where the wig that he had worn the night he met Mark, it was the color of dark chocolate and hung in loose waves to his waist. He had just finished adjusting the wig when there was a knock on the door. Must be Mark, Angel thought to himself, as he rose to open the door. He was right, Mark was standing on the other side of the door, looking very nervous, but really cute. Angel noticed the camera in Mark's hand, the other was hidden behind his back. Angel moved aside to let the Mark in, wondering what he was hiding. Mark entered and pulled a bunch of flowers from behind his back. Angel blushed and graciously accepted the flowers, then noticing the assortment looked at Mark questioningly.  
Mark noticed the look, and knew what it meant, he explained,"Daisies, because they represent the return of spring and the sun, and the day I met you the sun returned to my heart. Sterling roses, because they're beautiful, and so are you. Baby's breath, because it's fragile and easily broken, it takes a very careful touch to not snap the stems, and it's going to take a very careful touch to not break me. I'm feeling very confused right now, so rejection would break my heart."   
By this point Angel was in tears, but he smiling, so Mark figured he was okay. Angel pulled Mark into a bear hug, not ever wanting to let go. Mark wrapped his arms around Angel, and they just stood there like that for several minutes, until Angel realized that he had messed up his makeup, and he was supposed to on stage in an hour, and he still had to see if his plan would work. He pulled away from Mark, looking him up and down to measure his size.  
"Markie?" Angel asked, hesitantly.  
"Yes, dear," he said concerned about Angel's sudden mood shift.  
"Would do me a favor? You can say no if you want to."  
"What is it?" Mark asked, having no clue what was going on.  
Angel grinned at him."Would you dress in drag tonight? And I mean makeup, wig, shaved legs and all of it."  
Mark was shocked, but more than happy to do so if it meant that Angel would smile at him again,"Okay, if you really want me to."  
Angel squealed with delight and kissed Mark on the lips. He ran over to the bed and, grabbed the outfit he had chosen for the petite filmmaker. He handed Mark the clothes and pointed him in the direction of the adjoining bathroom, telling him where the shaving cream and razors were located. Angel gave him a gentle shove toward the bathroom. Angel sat at the vanity to fix his makeup. Mark emerged from the bathroom half an hour later looking more comfortable in the skirt than any new queen should. Angel stood up and smiled at him, motioning for him to sit at the vanity. Mark sat down and waited for Angel to finish fussing over him. Fifteen minutes later Mark looked at himself, decided he looked good, grabbed his camera and focused it on himself.  
"December 15, 7:45 P.M. Eastern Standard Time. Today is the day I admit two things. One)I like boys, especially this one," camera focuses on Angel, who blushes, back to Mark," and two)I like dressing like a girl. I may have to this more often."  
Switching off the camera, he turns to Angel, and asks if he's ready for his performance, Angel says he is, and they head for the stage area.  
  
A/N: end chappie two, only cause i'm sick of my Markie muse slapping me in the head. 


	3. Busted

A/N: I am so pathetic, i have to continue, in chappie three Mark meets Roger, who is having a really really bad day.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Don't sue. Not that I have anythimg anyone would want anyway.  
  
Angel and...  
by Me  
Mark was sitting at the table that he and Angel had shared the night met, filming Angel's performance, Angel had gotten to his second song and focused on Mark throughout the whole thing. Mark felt like crying, it was the same song he had heard before he called Angel earlier in the day, it was what had made him decide to call in the first place. Angel finished his song, waited for thew applause to die, and began the next, it was a random bit of pop culture fluff(which the author is currently listening to). Mark would have been perfectly content just sitting there if he hadn't noticed a young man walking through the lounge, towards the bar. The young man had an odd expression on his face, like mixture of confusion, pain, anger, and fear. Mark would have wondered about him, but not talked if the young man hadn't stumbled and used Mark's table to steady himself.  
"Are you all right?" Mark asked, truly concerned.  
"Mind your own business," Roger growled at him.  
"Sorry," Mark whispered. "I was just concerned, you look like you've had a bad day."  
Roger looked at Mark, saw the look of concern mixed with fear in his eyes, and mumbled,"Sorry, it's just been a really bad day."  
"I'm here if you want to sit and talk about it," Mark told him, indicating an empty chair.  
Roger accepted the chair gratefully, he noticed Mark filming Angel and asked,"Your boyfriend?"  
Mark looked at him with a half grin,"Something like that."  
Roger looked at Mark slightly confused, probably because a man in drag was filming another man in drag, and Roger was straight, but he decided not to ask. He looked at Mark who was splitting his attention between Angel and Roger.  
"Umm...I'm Roger, in case you were wondering."  
"Hi, Roger, I'm Mark. So, do you want to tell me about this absolutely horrible day?" Mark asked.  
"Um, sure. It started this morning when my roommate kicked me out, because he decided that he would rather have his lazy, jobless girlfriend live there, than me, who, until 9 this morning had a job making ten dollars an hour. Then I went to my girlfriend's apartment, used my key to go in, and found her fucking another guy. After that I went to the park, and got mugged, the bastard's took all my money, and my backpack, which had my all my clothes in it. I've been walking around all day trying to find a job, and place to live, but i have been laughed out of practically every place I've been, and to top it all off, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I walked into a part of the East Village that I'd never been to before. It must have been obvious, because a gang of punks spotted me and beat the Hell out of me," Roger finixhed out of breath and near tears, grateful to have someone to share it all with.  
Mark let out his breath in one word,"Shit." Then continued,"That does sound like an absolutely horrible day," he paused, an idea creeping into his head. "Why don't you come home with me? My roommate and i have the room to spare, and we could use a new face around."  
Roger looked at Mark, tears welling up in his sapphire blue eyes,"Do you really mean it?" he asked, the tears escaping his eyes and running unheeded down his cheeks.  
"Of course I do, I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't. You just have to promise not to tell my roommate about meeting me in a drag club, and you can't tell him that i was in a skirt when we met, and you especially can't tell him about Angel," Mark said, indicating the stage at the last part of his request.  
"I swear on a stack of Holy Bibles that I'll never tell. So, your roommate is homophobic, then."  
"Extremely, and he's OUR roommate," Mark replied, relieved at Roger's ready acceptance of his only condition on taking him home with him.  
Mark looked at the stage, surprised to find that Angel was taking his final bows. He turned to Roger,"Prepare to meet the most wonderful person in the East Village."  
Angel walked off stage scanning the crowd for Mark, he spotted him at a table talking to a drop dead gorgeous blonde man. Swallowing the doubt, and the sudden pang of fear that struck him in the chest. He mustered all his courage and walked to the table and wrapped one arm around Mark's shoulder's and said in a light almost cheerful tone,"Is this handsome young man my competition?"  
Mark looked up at him, wrapping his arms around Angel's waist. "Not a chance," he said, pulling up Angel's shirt and blowing a raspberry on his belly. Angel's squealed giggles caused everyone in a ten foot radius to turn and look at the group.  
The groups moved from the lounge to Angel's dressing room, where Roger's situation was explained, and Mark went back to looking like Mark. They sat and talked and laughed until almost midnight, when Mark looked at his watch.  
"I have to call Benny, let him know that I'm still alive, and that I'll be home kind of late," Mark said.  
Angel pointed to the phone in the corner. Mark made the call, no answer, so he left a message on the machine, figuring that Benny was probably screening, or in bed. He walked back to small couch where Angel and Roger were sitting. He sat next to Angel and wrapped his arms around the man, who, in the course of one night had managed to change his life forever. There was a sharp knock on the door, all three jumped like they'd been shot. Angel got up to answer the door, he had just gotten to his feet when they heard someone screaming from the other side of the door.  
"Mark, you fucking faggot, I know you're in there!!! Open this fucking door!" It was Benny(duh).  
"Mark, honey, you don't have to,"Angel said to him.  
Mark was looking very uncertain, and scared at the same time. He turned to Roger,"Sorry, man, looks like I'm now homeless, and I don't have place to go."  
Benny, right on cue, screamed,"Fine you fucking fag, bit don't you dare come back to MY apartment, except to get your shit, and it all better be gone by the time I get home from work tomorrow!" With that he left, they could hear his footsteps echoing in the hall.  
Mark burst into tears, and Angel wrapped his arms around the sobbing filmmaker. Roger looked like he was ready to bolt, when Angel pulled him into the embrace.  
"Don't run, it'll make it worse," Angel whispered into Roger's ear, not knowing how he knew, just that he knew.  
Roger wrapped his arms around Angel and Mark, and they sat there, holding on to each other until Mark's crying subsided.  
Mark pulled away as well as he could, apologizing,"I'm sorry you guys, I should have expected this to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner. I didn't mean to break down like that, it's just that Benny and I have been friends since first grade, and just like that," he snapped his fingers,"I lose my home and best friend."  
Angel pulled him closer,"Don't appologize, baby, if he can't accept who you are, then he's not a very good friend in the first place, but I am sorry about you not having a home, so you two will stay here with me until you find a place."  
Roger and Mark both stared at him,"Are you serious?" they ask almost simultaneously.  
"Of course I am."  
They resumed the group hug, and sat there for awhile, when there was another knock on the door. Mark froze, his whole body going stiff. Then Bella poked his head in, they all visibly relaxed.  
"Are you guys okay? That asshole, whoever he was, didn't hurt anybody, did he?" Bella asked, worried.  
"We're okay, Bella, just hurt feelings, that's it," Angel answered.  
Bella nodded and left to try and calm down the rest of his crew, before they tracked down the little prick, and beat him to a bloody pulp. After Bella left Angel pulled out of the group embrace and began pulling all sorts of pillows and blankets out of the bottom of the closet.  
"Markie, you can share the bed with me, if you want to, if you're not comfortable with it yet, there's the couch or the floor. Roger, there's the couch or the floor for you," Angel said, completing his task and changing into an over-sized t-shirt to sleep in.   
Mark slipped out his jeans and climbed into the bed next to a pleasantly surprised Angel. Roger grabbed a pillow and blanket from the pile, and settled onto the couch.  
"Good night,"Mark whispered.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." 


	4. Strange

A/N: I can't leave well enough alone, oh well. It's 4:30 A.M., it's storming, i'm alone in the house and I can't sleep. Chapter four takes place about a month after chapter three, Roger and Mark have found a place, Angel has a major mood swing, and Benny comes crawling back, well that's how I plan on this happy chappie working, anyway on with the story.  
DISCLAIMER:Still not mine.  
Angel and...  
By Me(as always)  
Mark tapped softly on the door to Angel's dressing room, not wanting to disturb him if he was still asleep. He heard a sleepy voice call for him to come in. When he entered he saw Angel sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. Angel looked him.  
"Hey, gorgeous, I didn't know you left," Angel said softly, with a little smile lighting his face.  
"I didn't want to wake you, but I left you a note in case you woke up before I got back. I've got good news for you. Roger and I found a place, and it's not very far from here," Mark told his lover.  
"That's great, baby. Give a little bit, and then I wanna go see it, if that's all right."  
"That's fine, honey, take your time. Roger's still arguing with the lanlord over the lease, he'll probably be there all day."  
Angel climbed out of bed and gave Mark a quick kiss, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. While Angel was in the shower Mark rummaged through his closet, trying to think what his Angel would want to wear. Finally he found the perfect thing, a lilac skirt that would reach about mid-calf and a soft white sweater. On a second thought he returned to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, in case Angel wanted to wear pants, and also because it was really cold outside. He heard the water turn off, then Angel emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. He wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him, Angel pushed him away, giggling and saying something about how if he didn't quit they'd never make it to look at the new apartment. Mark walked over to the bed and held up the jeans and the skirt for Angel to choose from, hoping he didn't get mad because the filmmaker was choosing his choice of clothing. Angel smiled at him and grabbed for the skirt, in the process he lost his towel. Mark held the skirt up over his head, making Angel have to jump for it. Instead of jumping for the skirt, Angel simply began tickling him. Mark dropped the skirt on Angel's head and fled for safety to the other side of the room, giggling the whole way.  
"Chicken," Angel called to him as he turned look for the whatever shirt Mark had chosen. He noticed the sweater on the bed and thought to himself, damn, the boy knows how pick clothes. Angel picked up the sweater, which had been a Christmas gift from Mark and slipped it over his head, next he put on the skirt, then, turning to Mark,"What shoes have you picked, O wise clothing god?"  
"I was supposed to find shoes, too?" Mark asked, vaguely resembling a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
Angel giggled and walked to his shoe rack, found a pair of comfy, white, low-heeled slip-ons. Turning to Mark he said,"I'm ready. How do I look?"  
"Beautiful, as always,"he answered, walking across the room and hugging Angel.   
They left the club, telling Bella they'd be back that evening, it was Angel's day off, so it didn't really matter what time they got back.  
  
When they got to the building that held Mark and Roger's new apartment they were both extremely cold, and thinking of all kinds of interesting ways to warm themselves up. Upon entering they heard a familiar voice calling them, looking up they saw Roger at the top of a flight of stairs waving at them to come up. They climbed the stairs, and Roger sprinted up two more flights, like it was a game of follow-the-leader. Finally, Roger stopped climbing, it was good thing, too, considering they were on the top floor of the building. He pulled a key out his pocket and unlocked the door, he swung it wide open to allow Mark and Angel to enter first. It wasn't much to look at, but at least it was a place to call home, and it was heated, so that was cool.  
"This is probably the ugliest apartment I have ever seen,"Angel said, the disgust in his voice was almost comical.  
"That's what I love about you, honest almost to a fault,"Mark said, suppressing his laughter.  
Angel felt a little awkward about the statement, not knowing if he should be insulted or flattered. He decided to ask,"Should I be insulted, or flattered?"  
Mark shrugged,"I meant it as a compliment, but take it however you wish."  
Angel decided to take it as a compliment and leaned his head on Mark's shoulder.  
  
Two weeks later found Angel in a foul mood, Mark hadn't called or stopped by in almost a week, and Angel was getting worried. Did he get bored with me already, he thought, sitting on his bed, trying to keep the tears inside. Maybe he found someone better, this thought sent Angel over the edge, he burst into tears, clutching his pillow and sobbing until he thought he would break into pieces. He didn't notice the door open, or Mark walk in wearing a smile that immediately vanished when he saw Angel crying, he didn't notice the flowers that Mark was holding, or the card apologizing for not being around. He didn't notice anything until he felt the familiar touch of Mark's arms encircling him. Angel turned and sobbed into Mark's chest, until he realized that it was Mark, then he pushed the young filmmaker away.  
"Angel, baby, what's wrong?"Mark asked.  
"Don't you dare 'baby' me!" he yelled. "You want to know what's wrong, fine I'll tell you. You didn't call or stop by for a week, and I began to think that maybe you...you..."Angel couldn't finish the statement and began crying all over again.   
Mark realized what Angel was trying to say. He grabbed Angel's face, forcing him to look him in the eyes,"Baby, I love you, I would never intentionally hurt you. The fact that I did hurt you makes me want to beat the Hell out of myself."  
Angel stopped crying, and looked at Mark in total amazement, "You said you love me," he whispered.  
"Yes I did, and I mean it,"Mark told him.  
"Oh, Markie, I love you,"Angel said wrapping his arms around Mark, and pressing kisses all over his face.  
"I brought you something,"Mark said, finally, after Angel had stopped kissing. He stood up and retrieved the flowers he had dropped on the floor."I even wrote you a little note appologizing for not being around."  
Angel accepted the flowers, and asked Mark if he wanted to go out for some dinner. Mark accepted and they went wandering around the East Village, until the found the Life Cafe.  
"This looks like as good a place as any,"Angel said, and they went in.  
  
After the Angel's breakdown Mark began to spend a lot more time with him. On Valentine's Day Mark was in for a major shock. That day he had been in Central Park filming couples and making a commentaries on each one, when he noticed a sad, scraggly-looking man sitting on a bench, staring at him. As soon as he man noticed that Mark was looking at him he turned away. Mark was walking by the man on the bench to go meet Angel, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at the hand, then at the man who had grabbed him.  
"Benny?" he asked, shocked that this half-dead looking man could actually be his former roommate.  
"Hi Mark. How are you? Still with your boyfriend?"  
Mark almost slapped him, then realized that Benny was actually just curious. "I'm obviously better than you, and yes, Angel and I are still together. Benny, what happened to you?"  
"My parents threw me out of the apartment when I told them that I threw you out, I didn't have anywhere to go,, so I've been living in the park."  
"For how long?" Mark asked.  
"Since right after New Year's," Benny answered.  
"Jesus, Benny, you knew where I was. Why didn't you come to me? I would have helped you,"Mark was almost mad, he would have been if he hadn't been so worried about his friend.  
"I thought you hated me, after the way I treated you. I hated myself after that. I threw away almost fifteen years of friendship, because I couldn't handle the fact that you found hapiness in the arms of a man, and not a woman. I was also a little jealous, I thought you were replacing me with him,"Benny confessed.  
Mark hugged his friend, and told him the truth,"No, Benny, I didn't hate you, I was torn up that you would throw away our friendship because I fell for a guy. I want to help you, Benny. Come home with me. We'll straighten it out with Angel and Roger."  
"Who's Roger?" Benny asked.  
"My roommate, and a good friend. I met him the night you kicked me out," he explained the circumstances of meeting Roger.  
Benny nodded in understanding. Mark looked at his watch, jumped up, telling Benny to stay where he was, he ran to the nearest payphone and called Angel.  
"Hey, baby, it's Mark. I'm still at the Park, I ran into Benny. Baby, it's bad, he's been living in the park since New Year's. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can,"Mark said in a rush/  
On the other end of the line Angel nodded and said,"Take your time, love, I'll meet you at the loft, okay? Bring Benny, so we can get all this straightened out."  
"Okay, I love you, and thank you for being so understanding. I'll see you in a little, bye, baby," Mark said, and hung up the phone.  
He jogged back to where Benny was patiently waiting for his return. He motioned for Benny to follow him, and started walking back to the loft. Benny followed him wordlessly. When they got there Angel was sittling on the steps waiting.  
"Angel, this is Benny. Benny, that's Angel,"Mark introduced the two.  
"I'm sorry for the way I behaved that night," was all that Benny said, staring at the ground.  
Angel readily forgave him,"It's okay, I get screamed at a lot by homophobes, but you should be apologozing to Mark, not me."  
"He already has, honey. I'm just worried about Roger's reaction,"Mark sighed.  
"Roger's reaction to what?" asked a voice behind them.  
"Hey, Roger,"Mark said."Promise you'll keep your temper under control and I'll tell you."  
"This must be bad, you never ask me to control my temper. I promise I will."  
"Roger, this is Benny,"Mark told him.  
Roger screamed,"You stupid fuck!" and lunged for Benny.  
"Temper, Roger,"Mark reminded him.  
Roger took a step back, and glared at Benny, "All right, fine, I won't kill him, but there better be a damn good reason that he's here."  
"Let's go upstairs, and I'll explain everything, okay?" Mark pleaded.  
"All right, but it better be damn good,"Roger muttered.  
They went upstairs, settled into what little furniture there was, Angel on Mark's lap, Benny, trying to sink into his chair, and Roger on the opposite end of the couch from Mark and Angel. Mark launched into his explanation of why Benny was there, followed by Benny's explanation of his actions. Roger agreed that Benny could stay there, and even went so far as to shake the man's hand for being brave enough to face all of them, and explain himself. For the moment, all was right with the world.  
A/N:So, love it? Hate it? Want more? This isn't finished yet, though. 


	5. Trouble

A/N: Chapter 5. Wow! Anyway, this is six months after Benny comes back into the picture, Angel and Mark have been together fo eight months, and are experiencing something in their relationship that they don't know how to deal with, read on to find out what that is. *grins evilly and pats her Markie muse on the head*  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own RENT, Angel, Mark, Roger, Benny, or Collins(who will arrive in the next chapter).   
Angel and...  
By Me  
  
Angel unlocked the door to the loft and walked, calling softly for Mark. He walked out the bedroom that he and Benny shared, rubbing his eyes and muttering about it being too damn early. Angel wrapped him in a tender hug, kissing him softly, making Mark forget that it was only 6:30 A.M.  
"Good morning, sunshine,"Angel said, softly, thinking that Mark might have been hung over from the night before.  
"Hey, baby. Why are you up so early?"Mark asked, trying to ignore the pounding in his skull.  
"Well, I haven't been to sleep, yet," Angel replied. Ignoring the dark look from Mark, he continued,"I had too much on my mind to sleep, I was thinking about us, and whether or not we should take the next step in our relationship, and I had to talk to you before I went nuts wondering if you wanted to the next step, too."  
"What next step?" Mark asked, walking to the kitchen area to make a pot of coffee.  
"The next step, where we get a place together,"Angel replied, as if it were plainly obvious.  
"Oh, that step,"Mark answered dully, still trying to figure out how to make the coffee maker work.  
He turned to Angel and was about to ask for his help, when Benny stumbled out of the shared bedroom, into the kitchen, and got the coffee going in less than two minutes, earning a look of gratitude from Mark. Benny went and sat at the table, grumbling about the time, and no respect for the hung over. When the coffee was done Benny and Mark each had cup, and two aspirin. Mark was starting to feel better, when the realization of what Angel had been talking about smacked him in the face. He was still, after eight months, trying to get used to the idea of being in love with a man. He looked at the ceiling and groaned.  
Angel knelt beside him, and asked,"Are you okay, honey?"  
"No,"Mark said, near tears."I don't know how to deal with this next step thing. I love you, baby, I really do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for us to live together yet."  
Angel smiled, relieved, that was what he had been hoping Mark would say, because he wasn't sure if he was ready either. "That's okay, baby, I'm not sure, either."  
Mark looked at him, and smiled,"Are you serious? Then why did you bring it up?"  
"Yes, I am serious, and I only brought it up because our relationship is moving at such a rapid pace, I thought that would most assuredly be the next thing to happen."  
Mark wrapped his arms around his beloved Angel, grateful that he wasn't trying to force Mark into something he didn't want. He whispered into Angel's ear,"So, I guess the next step we're taking is to slow down some."  
"I guess it is,"Angel replied slowly. He stood up and was preparing to leave, when a thought occurred to him, a thought he didn't want to voice, but knew he had to,"Mark, honey, why don't we just take a break from each other for awhile? My sister has been wanting me to go visit her, maybe I'll go spend a couple weeks with her and my aunt."  
Mark was dumbfounded, he didn't know what else to say besides,"Okay, if that's what you want."  
Angel felt himself beginning to cry, and ran out the door before Mark even had a chance to stand up. He ran down the stairs and outside, crying the whole way, he collapsed on the steps outside, and cried until there was nothing left in him. Angel thought, how could he so easily agree to that? The expression on his face didn't even change. Angel stood and brushed the dirt off his backside, and slowly made his way back to the Rainbow Connection.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the loft, Mark was still in shock over what Angel had suggested. He didn't realize that he had said anything back to him until the door slammed shut, and he heard Angel's sobs echoing in the hall. What have I done? He thought. You just lost the greatest thing that has ever happened to you, he answered himself. Then he got worried, because he was holding conversations with himself, inside his head.  
  
Neither Angel, nor Mark realized that it would be seven years until the next time they saw each other.   
  
A/N:Hate it? Love it? Shall I write the another chapter, describing how Collins comes into the picture? 


	6. Friends

A/N:Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been super busy. So this is Chapter 6, special thanks to Angel of the First Degree for input on this chapter.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Angel and  
  
By Papi  
  
Mark slammed the door to the loft, pissed at himself because of the way he had treated Angel's suggestion as if it was no big deal. To Mark it was a big deal, because of his attitude he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. In his heart he knew he would never find another Angel. Lost in thought, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. He opened the door to the building and ran into a young man who was just coming in. The man was a little older than Mark, he appeared to be about twenty-two or twenty-three. Mark mumbled an apology to the other man and continued down the street, he had gone about half a block before he realized that the other man had been walking beside him.  
  
"Look, pal,"Mark said to him,"I don't want any trouble. I bumped in to you and I apologized. Please, don't make this any more than it is."  
  
Mark was fully expecting to get hit in the face, and was shocked when the other man laughed and said,"Hey, man, I'm not trying to start anything. You look like you need a friend right now, or at least an impartial third party with a friendly ear."  
  
Mark looked at him in utter disbelief, and said,"You don't even know me and you're offering your services as a friend? For all you know i could be some homicidal maniac, just waiting for the oppurtunity to jump someone and slit their throat."  
  
"Well, if you wanted to slit my throat you would have dragged me into that dark alley over there and done it already," the other man said with a smile that was almost o smirk.  
  
"Good point," Mark replied, then,"I'm Mark, by the way."  
  
"Collins. Tom Collins," the other man said, extending his hand.  
  
Mark shook his hand, grateful the man had turned out to be pretty cool, unlike most of the other people he had met in his time living in the East Village.   
  
"Have you ever been to the Life Cafe?"Collins asked.  
  
"Never even heard of it,"Mark answered.  
  
"You wanna go? They have the best fries in the city, and it's not too far from here."  
  
"I'm broke,"Mark told him.  
  
"It's on me,"Collins answered.   
  
"I couldn't ask you to pay for me to eat,"Mark said.  
  
Collins laughed, and said,"You're not asking me, I'm offering you. I know you've got to at least want to sit down for a little bit. I'm starving, so even if you don't eat, you can keep me company while I do."  
  
Mark agreed to go with Collins, and to eat on the condition that next time it was on him. On the short walk to the Life Mark let his thoughts wander back to Angel, and what they would be doing right now if he hadn't been such a dick. Collins, sensing that there was something wrong with the younger man, put his hand on Mark's shoulder and asked if he wanted to talk about it.  
  
Mark, being the person that was, said,"No, it's just some personal stuff that happened earlier today."  
  
"Who was it?"Collins asked.  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"The one who broke your heart?"  
  
Mark was flabbergasted, no one had ever been able to read him that well, not even Benny. He asked,"What makes you think I got my heart broken?"  
  
"Because I recognoze that look. The one that pretty much says,'I lost the love of my life today'. So I was just wondering who it was that gave you that look," Collins explained.  
  
"His name is Angel, we were together for eight months, and because I don't think before I speak, I lost him this morning," Mark explained, holiding back the tears as well as he could.  
  
"Oh. Was he your first? I don't mean to pry, but if I'm gonna make you feel better I need to know a little background."  
  
"Yes, he was my first, and my last for all I care. Relationships with guys are bad news. Now I understand why my sister always dogs on guys. Oh, and you don't have to worry about making me feel better. I'm a big boy, I'll be fine," Mark told him.  
  
Collins was worried about his new friend, and said as much,"Mark, I know we don't know each other very well, but I really would like a chance to be your friend and make you feel better. I'm worried about you, and I kind of like you, and in the world of me, that is enough to make me try to make you feel better, if you'll let me."  
  
Mark looked at him, the tears he had been holding all day finally escaped. He whispered,"Thank you. I don't know why you decided to be my friend, especially after the way I talked to you, but I appreciate it. I really do."  
  
Collins wrapped his arms around the now sobbing filmmaker, and said in soothing tones,"Let it out, just let it all out. It's okay, we'll fix this."  
  
They stood on the sidewalk for half an hour, Collins holding Mark, and Mark sobbing into Collins's chest. Finally, they broke apart, Mark wiping his eyes, refusing to look at Collins.  
  
Collins tilted Mark's face up, so he could get a better look at the young man. He told him,"You know, Mark, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
A/N:That's it, now please, review and let me know which one is better. 


	7. Problems

A/N: I don't really know where this is going so bear with me. Chapter 7 follows Angel on the day he an Mark split up. Lots of angst and a big mistake on Angel's part.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own RENT, I have ne money, Don't sue me.  
  
Angel And  
  
By Papi  
  
Angel walked into the club that afternoon in tears, not knowing what to do, or who to talk to. He wished his sister was here, she always had the best advice. Angel walked to his dressing room and closed the door, not noticing that Bella had come out of another dressing and was following him. The heartbroken singer flopped on his bed and sobbed loudly. Bella entered and sat on the bed next to Angel, putting one hand on his back.  
  
"Angel, what happened?" Bella asked, worried. She had never seen Angel this upset before.  
  
Angel rolled onto his back and cried,"It's over! Mark and I are through!"  
  
Bella wrapped the sobbing boy in her arms and said,"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Angel shook his head, and stood. He left the room that had once been his refuge, not looking back. Angel walked into the late afternoon sun, not really knowing where he was going, but he knew he would never return.  
  
Angel walked for hours, all over Alphabet City. He walked without direction and without purpose, thinking about what had gone wrong. He thought, maybe if I had been more open when we first met, or if I hadn't brought up the subject of living together.   
  
Angel felt as if someone were watching him, but when he turned around he didn't see anyone, except a couple of junkies who were to busy with their needles to pay attention to him. Then Angel came to a decision. He felt in his pocket to see if he had any money, then he turned around and approached the junkies, hoping they still had something to sell.  
  
After he bought the smack and the needle from the junkies Angel went to track down a lighter and a candle. He found what he was looking for in an alley off of Avenue A. He melted the powder and filled the syringe. Before he stuck the needle in his arm, Angel prayed that it would be enough to kill him. He injected himself, then floated into blackness.  
  
A/N: What will happen to our young friend? Find out in Chapter 8. R&R, reviews rock my socks. 


End file.
